Nuestro Destino: The Pirate
by Naturox-Uchih's-Saku14
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Pirata y capitán del barco "El Kyubi" por algunas razones los soldados de Konoha lo capturan, haciendo que sus dos mejores amigos, que también son piratas, vallan en su ayuda Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. [Sumari en edicion] /


**Notas de autor/a:** ¡Hello Everybody! xD Bueno, Bueno! Primero quiero mencionarles: Que como esto es una N/A yo escribo como quiero y uso los emoticones que quiero y bla bla ¬ ¬ (?) Pero cuando estoy en medio de una de una -entre comillas- "Historia" empiezo a usar las cosas esas de autografía y eso… (?

Vallamos a lo importante! ._.

Estoy aquí con otra idea que me surgió en la mente! En realidad, hace rato quería hacer una historia sobre "¡Piratas!" Yeah! (?)

Si lo se! ¬0¬)/ Tantas horas de ver **One Piece** me afectaron y es que ver a Zoro taaaaan, con esas medias sonrisas y sus tres espadas que quisiera que me acorralara y… /

Olviden Olviden~ -3- Mejor! No les tomo más tiempo empezamos!

Nos vemos Abajo! Weeea!~ (?) -.-)/ *Poniendo emoción*

...

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados sin fines de lucro solo con el afán de entretener. La historia me pertenece y por esa razón no dejo que nadie tome mis historias y las copie en otro foro, si es así por favor sean muy amables de decirme.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance.

**Aviso:** […] Hasta ahora ninguno, no se aun si la historia va a contener "Lemon", pero si llegara a poner yo les aviso! *3* Posiblemente si! Pero no por ahora! :C

**Publicación**: Dependiendo sus Reviews.

_**¡Sin mas!**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

_**~ The Pirates ~**_

Prologo.

**.**

**L**a fría brisa de la noche daba un aspecto -algo- tenebroso para las calles de la aldea.

Una noche oscura siendo alumbrada por una radiante luna llena.

Algunas personas se resguardaban del frio, y otras simplemente lo aguantaban y salían de sus casar por diferentes razones, ya sea por trabajo o… Diversión.

**.**

Una sonora carcajada se oye en medio de un bullicio bar, el famoso "La hija del Capitán". Donde se encontraban personas que querían ahogar sus penas con alcohol o tal vez buscar diversión con una de las tantas señoritas que había, y otros 'mas' tranquilos simplemente charlaban con sus amigos o algún conocido que se encontraban.

El bar "La hija del Capitán" no era muy famoso para las personas 'comunes' o de alta clase, pero sí lo era para aquellas personas que querían pasar el rato, y ¿Por qué no? Personas que huían de la 'ley', después de todo era un buen lugar para esconderse y divertirse.

El lugar tenía algo acogedor, no tanto simplemente un buen lugar para juntarse con amigos. Tenía como bar del 'El viejo Oeste'. Candelabros alumbraban un poco la habitación ya que la luz de la luna no llegaba. Había muchas mesas redondas que eran ocupadas -la mayoría- por hombres.

— ¿Te enteraste?—. Comentaba un hombre del montón, su cabello era de color castaño y su rostro al igual que el de sus acompañantes estaba levemente sonrojado a causa del alcohol ingerido. —**El capitán Uzumaki ha sido arrestado.**

Debido a ese comentario los presentes y aquellos que lograron escuchar lanzaron una carcajada mientras levantaban sus vasos y los chocaban contra otros en señal de triunfo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—. Exclama otro hombre que al igual que algunas personas de ahí no se habían enterado de los sucedido.

— ¿No lo sabías?—. Pregunta incrédulo el castaño que había comenzado con el tema —Lo arrestaron esta tarde, todavía no se sabe si alguien lo capturo o si él solito se entrego.

— Lo que sí sabemos es que el que lo habrá capturado será un cabron con mucha suerte.

— ¿Te refieres porque es fuerte?

— No, lo digo por la recompensa que se daba por el—. Como si hubiese sido el detonante de algo la mayoría de las personas soltaron una maldición.

— Tsk, tienes razón.

— Lo ejecutaran en la mañana —decía en tono tranquilo el castaño —Escuche que querían que la ejecución sea lo más antes posible.

— Pues hacen bien en eso— todos los que estaban atentos a la conversación voltean al oír la voz proveniente de la camarera del lugar —El capitán Uzumaki es alguien demasiado fuerte, quien lo habrá capturado tendrá que ser alguien igual de fuerte que él, es mas el capitán podría escapar o peor para nosotros su tripulación vendría en su ayuda, si no es eso…— hace una pausa, pero los presentes al adivinar lo que iba a decir tragaron duro —…Sus "amigos" vendrían aquí lo ayudarían no sin antes destruir el lugar por completo.

— Es mal augurio hablar sobre esas personas — reclamaba una de las tantas personas que estaban ya estremecidos.

— Seria un horror el solo pensar que ese idiota es amigo de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno— suspiraba resignado el castaño.

—Estaríamos acabados si eso pasara— exclamaban derrotados algunos del lugar.

Un suspiro de resignación sale de los labios de la camarera —Es una lástima que una persona tan atractivo y guapo como el capitán Uzumaki haya elegido ese destino.

— **¡Piratas!**— exclaman todos los presentes como si fuese una maldición.

— Si— dice el castaño con una hoja de papel en sus manos —**Un sucio y maldito Pirata**.

Terminando de decir esto, el hombre enterró una daga en el papel que ahora se encuentra arriba de la mesa, entre esta y la daga.

En una o dos mesas de ahí se encontraba sentado una persona atento a todo lo que se escuchaba, era alto y, aunque tuviera una capa negra que le tapaba todas sus fachas y rostro, se notaba que era alguien musculoso.

En la mesa reposaba un vaso de alcohol y en su mano derecha sostenía un papel al cual miraba sin expresión en el rostro, su mano izquierda estaba escondida bajo la capa.

— **Tsk**— chasquea la lengua mientras una mueca de fastidio cruza su rostro —**Ese maldito idiota**.

Un suspiro lleno de resignación sale de sus labios, mientras se levanta, toma su vaso y bebe el contenido de un solo trago.

Deja el vaso –ya vacio- con un sonoro ruido en la mesa y se va de ahí, dejando el vaso junto con el dinero, pero mas importante el papel que segundos antes miraba.

—**Tsk**— vuelve a chasquear la lengua.

El papel era un cartel de 'Se busca' un poco abajo se podía apreciar la foto de un rubio con pelo levemente alborotado dándole un aspecto salvaje, sus facciones eran algo toscas y masculinas sus ojos eran adornados por unos hermosos ojos azul mar y en sus mejillas habían tres rallas como las de un zorro.

**Recompensa: 5.000.000 **

_**El gobernador.**_

— **Ese dobe** —

* * *

En cerio! Espero haber llamado la atención de alguien con este fic! **Buscando amigos** (?)

Jaja xD Bueno, es más que seguro quien es el que estaba sentado ahí no? *3*

Por favor que alguien diga que si ¬0¬)/

Intento de historia?

En el próximo –si habrá?- aparecerán mas personajes, acá solo apareció uno importante *3*)9 en el próximo los que tendrán que aparecer serán, -asegurados- Hinata y Naruto! -.-)/ Y tal vez un poco de Saku! Yuhu~

Según este fic ella es pirata no es la doncella a la que Sasuke tiene que salvar?

Despues de todo es un fic de Sasuke + Sakura = SasuSaku (¿?) matamaticas? :C

_**Nos leemos en el otro! ;) I love everybody~ ^3^)/**_

Solo ustedes sabrán si continuo con este fic! Solamente tienen que presionar e botón que está abajo –si no me cambiaron las cosas- y ahí tienen su preciado, hermosos, ¿Pecaminoso? Y sensualote reviews!

Y Recuerda: Un Reviews = Tengo más posibilidades para casarme con Zoro y Sasuke junto! *¬*


End file.
